Question: Omar was assigned articles 47 through 74 for homework last week. If Omar read all of the articles he was assigned, how many articles did he read?
Instead of counting articles 47 through 74, we can subtract 46 from each number so we instead consider articles 1 through 28. We see that Omar read 28 articles. Notice that he read 28 and not 27 articles.